The Lady of the Lotus
by Saemi
Summary: Madoka had always been described as plain but looks good in men's clothes. After three years of attending a "certain all-girls school" she finally returns to Ouran to resume a "normal" life. Can normalcy return, now that the host club is in the picture?
1. A new student appears

Hi everyone! Saemi here! I've always had been a reader here and never published any stories. So this is actually my first uploaded story, I hope that it's good enough. Reviews are really helpful, since I'm a beginner writer, but no flames please. My heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Anyways, please enjoy~

* * *

'_Dear Mother in heaven, it's been quite some time since I enrolled here in Ouran. I'm doing fine, even though the school is pretty weird, since common sense is not common in here. Those rich bastards have their own way thinking, especially those in the Host Club. Speaking of which, my life had been chaotic ever since I joined that club. But don't worry, things will return to normal once I repay my debt. Though, with how things are going I doubt that I'd be paying that debt soon. I don't know how but it seems that my debt keeps pilling up. Every time I come close to paying it all off, it would somehow multiply again. Hmm…I'll talk to Kyouya-senpai about that.'_

"Oi, Haruhi~" the Hitachiin twins chorused, snapping Haruhi in her daily internal conversation with her deceased mother.

"What is it?" said Haruhi, annoyance clearly evident in her tone, but the twins didn't seem to notice.

Hikaru put an arm around Haruhi, "Have you heard? We'll be having a new student in our class!"

"Isn't it exciting?" followed Kaoru and mimicked Hikaru's actions, successfully invading Haruhi's personal space.

"No, not really and get off me, you're too close." Haruhi deadpanned

"Geh! Haruhi is boring~" The twins backed off and stuck their tongues out at Haruhi.

Haruhi crossed her arms "So what if there'll be a new student, it has nothing to do with my debt, therefore it doesn't concern me".

The twins sighed, "Aren't you curious? What if the new student was an alien, or a super hero, or a spy, or-"the twins droned at the new student's possible identity, much to the dismay of Haruhi.

'_Alien? Super hero? Spy? These two are speaking nonsense. They must've had too much sugar in their coffee again.'_

"or a princess of a remote country, with unparalleled grace and beauty. That would be so sweet, right Kaoru?" Hikaru finished and turned to look at Kaoru.

"I see…So that's it Hikaru, I guess you prefer beautiful princesses than your own brother" Kaoru said, looking hurt.

'_Oh boy, here we go again'_ Haruhi thought, another episode of the twins' "brotherly love" was playing.

"That's not what I meant!" a shocked Hikaru replied.

"I understand Hikaru, I'll be cheering you on, so don't worry about me" Kaoru turned his back at Hikaru, making it look like that he had just made a hard and sorrowful decision.

"No! I won't have that" Hikaru embraced Kaoru and cupped the latter twin's chin. "Kaoru is the most important person to me, and no one could ever replace you."

"Really?"

"Yes, not even beautiful princesses could ever change my love for you brother." Hikaru leaned in closer to Kaoru's face.

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru"

"Kyaaah! There it is, brotherly love!" A wave of "Kyaahs" and girls fainting filled 1-A's classroom, the twin's "Brotherly love" was too much for them to handle. Hikaru and Kaoru broke up from their lovey-dovey pose, and grinned at an exasperated Haruhi.

"Geez, it's too early for that kind of crap, at least wait until lunch time before doing that." Haruhi berated

The twins gasped "Oh no, Haruhi said a bad word! If our lord heard this, his heart would surely break in two".

"Whatever" Haruhi scoffed, making the twins grin even wider.

"That's enough. Everyone settle down and return to your seats, I have something important to tell you" The teacher entered the classroom, and everyone did as he said.

"Starting today, you'll be having a new classmate" the teacher announced. "You may come in and introduce yourself".

Everyone in the class stared at the door, waiting expectantly for the new student. Even Haruhi got curious at this point, it's not every day that someone new turns up. Maybe the new student will be normal for a change.

Footsteps are heard and the new student entered the classroom.

"Good morning, I'm Tsuchiura Madoka. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" the new student curtsied.

"Oh, it's just her, she looks just as plain as before. How boring" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered.

The girl had long ebony hair tied in a loose ponytail, and she was quite tall for her gender, but those were her only outstanding points at the moment. She was the type that looked normal in girl's clothing but looked good in men's clothes. Madoka had been wearing the girl's uniform, therefore she looked plain; just as the twins had suggested.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say, and she might hear you" Haruhi whispered back to the twins.

"Don't worry, I doubt that she heard us."

Unfortunately, the subject in question did hear the twins' comment. A vein popped and she subtly glared at their direction. Nobody noticed, except the guilty party and Haruhi.

"Oh dear, I think she heard us. Whatever shall we do?" Hikaru asked in a mocking tone

"You could apologize you know." Haruhi suggested, but somehow she knew that her suggestion would be ignored.

"Nah" the twins answered. "Why should we apologize for telling the truth?"

"Hitachiin brothers, Fujioka! Be quiet, I can hear your mumbling voices "the teacher chastised the trio. "Tsuchiura you can seat beside Fujioka over there. Fujioka please raise your hand, so that she could see you".

Haruhi raised her hand, and Madoka went to seat beside Haruhi, but not before glaring some more at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were seated in front of Haruhi. The normal class routine continued.

-0-0-0-

Lunchtime…

Madoka decided to eat her lunch at the classroom. Her favorite beef dish was what their family's personal chef had prepared. She was about to devour the said lunch, but the little devils from before disturbed her.

"Yo! Tsuchiura! We haven't seen you for a long time, so how's life?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared from nowhere and asked her.

"Hmmp, I see you two haven't changed as well, you're still as obnoxious as before" Madoka told the twins, and took a bite of her lunch. '_Yum! So delicious'_

"Why thank you, we work hard in maintaining our craft." The twins grinned and made a peace sign.

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Please leave me alone, I want to enjoy my lunch in peace"

"We were just greeting you, no need to become upset" Hikaru pouted. "Come, Kaoru let's go to the cafeteria instead, the idiot lord is more interesting to annoy." Hikaru left the classroom, and was grinning devilishly; he was planning new ways on how to annoy the host king.

"Are you coming with us, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked the short brunette.

"Ah, no. I've got something that I have to do, you guys go ahead without me" Haruhi answered. She didn't want to become part of Hikaru and Kaoru's evil schemes, and she really had something to do.

"Okay, suit yourself, but if you change your mind you know where to find us." Kaoru gave a soft smile and went after Hikaru.

After Kaoru left, Haruhi sat beside Madoka and apologized.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Tsuchiura-san. I'm sure they didn't mean what they said." she felt sorry for the newcomer, because those comments were really rude. Her big doe eyes were staring at Madoka.

"It's quite alright, I'm sort of used to getting that kind of comment" Madoka stopped eating, and turned to look at her seat mate. '_Woah, those eyes are huge, they're like a doe's''_

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, by the way, and if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me" Haruhi smiled and extended her hand.

"I've heard about you, you're the special scholarship student right? Wow I've never talked to an actual commoner before, so how does it feel to be one?" Madoka accepted the gesture and shook hands with Haruhi. '_His hands are small and he looks too cute to be a guy. He's definitely a girl, there's no mistaking it. But how come she gets to wear the guy's uniform? It's not fair! I hate wearing this stuffy uniform.'_

"Uhh…normal I guess?" Haruhi sweat dropped, her new seat mate was another one of those "Rich bastards" So much for finding a normal person in Ouran.

"Normal! I see! You're a commoner, therefore you feel "normal" Why didn't I think of that? " Madoka nodded and completely forgot about Haruhi's strange clothing. "I really want to become friends with a commoner, so I hope Fujioka-san and I could be friends." Madoka beamed and her eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah…sure" Haruhi answered with a bit of uncertainty. '_Well, she doesn't seem like a bad person'_

"Oh joy! I can't believe I made a friend in my first day, and a commoner to top it off! I'm really glad that I returned to Ouran!" the tall brunette was overjoyed, and it seemed like sparkles and rainbows were radiating from her.

Haruhi cringed _' What am I, some kind of endangered species? ' _Haruhi recalled Madoka's speech and noticed something odd, besides the overly excited tone."Returned? But, aren't you a new student?"

"Well, I studied pre-school up to 6th grade here in Ouran, and transferred at another school on my middle school years. Also, I've been classmates with the Hitachiin brothers during the whole course of my stay here in Ouran." Madoka explained, her composure was returning.

"Oh, that would explain why you know Hikaru and Kaoru so well" Haruhi said and felt somewhat enlightened.

Madoka made a confused face "I know them well? I don't think so, if it was their past selves then maybe. I know I said that they haven't changed but the truth is that they really changed a lot. I was actually surprised when they came over to greet me. Before, they wouldn't talk to anyone but themselves, it was like they had a world of their own. "

Madoka paused then continued "But now they seemed to be opening up to people, and you seem close to them, I don't remember them being that friendly with other people. Kaoru even asked you to join them in their scheming. I think that it's you that knows them well".

Haruhi blinked and pointed at herself, Madoka nodded and the conversation about the twins ended.

"Oh yeah, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking"

"Are you doing anything after class? Why don't we hmm…how do you commoners say it "hang-out", I really enjoyed talking with you."

"Sorry, I have club activities, so I can't." Haruhi apologized

"Club activities?" Madoka stopped, she forgot something important and recalled it just now. "Ah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Fujioka"

"You're welcome…I guess?" Haruhi was a bit confused, she was not sure what she did right, but decided not to care much about it.

'_She's actually pretty decent to talk to; I just hope she stays like that forever. Her attitude earlier reminded me of a certain annoying individual.'_

-0-0-0-

Elsewhere…

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you"

Suoh Tamaki, aka host king/idiot lord, sneezed and thanked the shadow king, who was busy planning the host club's activities for the day. "A lovely maiden must be thinking highly of me Kyouya, though I am not worthy of such affection."

"No way! Somebody must be thinking how utterly annoying you are" the twins appeared, ready to infuriate the hell out of Tamaki.

"Take that back!"

"We don't wanna!"

Chaos ensued and Kyouya's quiet lunch break was shattered.

-0-0-0-

After class…

'_I can't believe that I almost forgot to sign-up for a club, luckily they are still willing to accept new members. I can't wait to meet the captain!'_ Madoka thought absent-mindedly, while the vice-captain was explaining the do's and don'ts of the club.

"-and those are the general rules and regulations. Any questions?" the vice captain asked, but was annoyed to find out that his companion was not really paying attention. "Oi! Did you even hear what I just told you?"

Madoka broke from her stupor and answered the vice-captain "Of course, I didn't miss a single beat! So where's the captain? He doesn't seem to be present, when can I meet him?"

The vice-captain's vein popped and his annoyance levels increased. "Don't tell me, you're one of those fangirls that only want to join this club, so that they could become closer to the captain!"

"Fangirls? He has fangirls? Heh~ I didn't know that he was popular" Madoka stated with awe. "Though, it is true that the captain is one of the reasons why I joined the club."

"You didn't even deny it! How shameless!" at this point the vice-captain was fuming and was literally spewing out flames from his mouth.

"I said the captain was one of the reasons, I **didn't **say that he was the **only** reason. My last school didn't have this kind of club and, and I really enjoy doing this sort of thing" Madoka explained exasperatedly. The vice-captain calmed down a little but still looked unconvinced.

"Say what you want, but I still won't believe you."

"What? So you're kicking me out? But I haven't even done anything!" Madoka cried, she could not believe that her vice-captain was being petty.

"As much as I want to, but I can't do that. The middle school captain vouched for you months before you even enrolled. Plus you're a Tsuchiura, my family would have my neck if they learned that I kicked you out" the vice-captain clearly looked upset, while Madoka was relieved.

'_I can't believe that guy did that for me, it's not even certain that I will be enrolling here. I'd better thank him later.'_

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You're still going on about that? Fine…I'll tell you" the vice-captain sighed in defeat. "Go to the third music room, he's usually lounging there after club hours, and when the club doesn't have a meeting."

"Eh? Why?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

Madoka nodded

"Just go there and see for yourself" the vice-captain rubbed his temples, he was getting tired of their conversation. '_and maybe if I'm lucky, what you see in there would make you quit immediately. I hope you'll become their permanent customer'_

"Okay, I'll go there. Thanks for telling me" Madoka bowed politely to show gratitude.

The vice-captain scowled and crossed his arms "Hmmp, whatever. You won't last a week with that kind of reason. The captain is dedicated person and is very strict. Many fangirls who tried to join learned that the hard way."

"I know" Madoka smiled and left.


	2. And then the door was opened

Yo! It's me again! I just want to thank everyone that went out of their way to alert and review my fanfic. Thanks guys, you're the best! Also I would like to apologize in advance because I can't write an update as fast as the others (except on rare occasions when I'm inspired) it would take me at **least** two weeks to create a chapter. I'm still new in creative writting, so that's about it.

* * *

Following her vice-captain's advice, Madoka had begun to search for the Third music room, but unfortunately she had gotten herself lost. It was kinda inevitable since she had only been at the elementary grounds; therefore it was her first time to roam the high school department. Ouran is a undeniably a large school and one could not roam around freely without getting lost. A map or a guide of some sort was needed for new comers; however she forgot to bring her own map and she was too proud to ask for directions. She thought that her pride as Ouran Academy student would be tarnished if she were to stop and ask for directions. But after an hour or two of _wandering around aimlessly_, err...I mean familiarizing herself with the area, she finally decided that pride was not defined as something by petty like asking for directions, plus she was getting tired of exploring anyway.

'_Third music room…Third music room…where the hell is it? Ah, there it is!'_ Madoka stared at the name plate, and then at the large white doors. Her heart was beating loud and fast, she was getting nervous yet excited, for first time in three years, she could finally get to see him. She opened the door, suddenly rose petals rained down on her.

"Welcome"

"Wha…what?" Madoka blinked in confusion, since when did rose petals rain from opening club doors? Had this been a daily occurrence ever since she left Ouran?

"I'm very sorry young miss, but the host club is already closed for the day. You can return tomorrow at an earlier time, and we'll be sure to serve you." The bespectacled young man smiled coolly at her.

"Serve? Host club?"

"What are you saying Kyouya? This beautiful lady is obviously new and as members of the host club, it is our sacred duty to aid damsels in distress." Another man appeared; he had shiny blond hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes. He was very handsome and looked like a prince.

"My apologies Tsuchiura-hime, I hope my actions had not offended you" the man the glasses bowed slightly as he apologized. He was handsome as well, but the blond was definitely on a different level.

"Ah, so you're the fabled new enrollee, Tsuchiura Madoka-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance" the blond bowed with a flourish

Madoka stared at the two, '_Ehh? How did they know my name? Wait, I think I know these two.' _

'_The guy in the glasses looks like an Ootori, and I've seen the blond's pictures in the chairman's office, I think he might be his son. '_ Madoka tried hard to remember, she thought that it was rude not to know their names, since they knew hers.

"The pleasure is mine…I guess, uhh…Ootori-senpai, and umm…Suoh-senpai" Madoka bowed as well, to show manners.

"How can we help you, Princess? Ask and we shall serve" the young Suoh kneeled in front of Madoka, like a knight waiting for his lord's orders.

Madoka backed away from Tamaki, she was weirded out by his overly dramatic actions. "Err…I came to talk to someone, but I guess he's not here. I'll be taking my leave then" She said quickly and then headed back to the door. The weirdo's shameless flattery was too much, and he greatly reminded her of a person that she would rather forget.

"Did you hear that Kyouya? She came here to talk! Splendid!" Tamaki bounced excitedly. He grabbed the escaping Madoka's hand, and twirled her closer to him. "You have come to the right place."

"Like I said, he's not here so I'll be going" still maintaining a polite tone, the bishounen female replied curtly while untangling herself from Tamaki.

"Nonsense! I'm sure that there's somebody in this club that would suit your preferences." Tamaki replied, totally misunderstanding Madoka.

"Kyouya, call the others" Tamaki ordered, Kyouya's glasses glinted as he dialed on his cell phone.

"What are you talking about? No, scratch that you don't have to answer just let me go. I have to find my friend; I don't have time for this." Madoka pleaded but Tamaki had selective hearing and only heard the question part.

"I am glad that you asked" Tamaki cleared his throat and began "In Ouran Academy, pedigree counts first, wealth a close second. Rich people have a lot of free time, and so I, Suoh Tamaki, together with 6 other beautiful male students with lots of free time, decided to create this club in order to serve those female students with lots of free time, such as yourself."

"Are you deaf? I just said that I don't have time" this time courteousness was forgotten, she thought that Tamaki did not deserve it anymore.

Tamaki convenientely ignored the female and proceeded with his antics. "Now then, What is your type? Do you prefer me the Princely type?" Tamaki tilted Madoka's chin and leaned in close for maximum appeal.

Madoka lightly pushed Tamaki away and hives started appearing, she was utterly disgusted with the blond's actions "Don't you ever do that again, I really hate that kind of thing." Again she was reminded of a certain dramatic homosexual from her former school.

'_I really hate that kind of thing…I really hate…I really hate you!'_ Madoka's words rang inside Tamaki's head and somehow in the process of recalling, it got twisted. The host king froze and his heart shattered, tears started to form and he wailed beside Kyouya, who was nonchalant about the situation. He probably anticipated that something like this would happen sooner or later. "Kaa-san, she hates me! She hates meee!"

Madoka sweatdropped, she felt guilty that she made Tamaki cry, and so she apologized. "Sorry, I don't hate you, I just don't like what you did, that's all. So…uhh…don't cry"

"Apology accepted!" Exclaimed Tamaki who was resurrected, all traces of hurt had disappeared.

'_That was fast'_ the female brunette thought, she was astounded by Tamaki's fast recovery. _'Now, I feel bad for apologizing. It's like I've been tricked or something.'_

"I also have to apologize for my companion's impetuousness; I did not realize that Tamaki's techniques would startle you. Maybe you should try another type?" Kyouya offered

"That's a wonderful proposal Kyouya! Yes, I think that would be for the best, I'm afraid that my techniques are a little much for Tsuchiura-hime's fragile heart." Tamaki nodded at Kyouya's proposal. "But don't worry we have a lot of other hosts to choose from. Like Kyouya here for example, he's the cool type"

"Sorry, I'm not interested, no offense meant" Madoka said

"None taken" Kyouya replied

"Eh? You don't like cool? Then, how about the little devil type? Brotherly love is quite popular, though its popularity could not compare with mine."

"No"

"Natural, perhaps?"

"Nu-uh"

"Loli-shota?"

"That's enough! I already told you that I'm not interested. Excuse me, but I have to go" Madoka's eye twitched, her patience was dangerously running low.

"But there's still a last type left"

"You're really annoying you know that?" Madoka bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to chant "I must not get mad, I must not get mad, I must not get mad"over and over again, to calm her nerves. She was close to inflicting damage at the idiot before her, and she did not care whether the guy was a Suoh.

The door from the changing room opened, and several voices can now be heard

"Oi, Kyouya-senpai, sorry we're late. Haruhi took her sweet time"

"It's not my fault that those clothes were hard to change out from"

"Hey look, isn't that?"

"Madoka"

"I must not get…Eh?"Madoka stopped mid-chant, the deep velvety voice that said her name had caught her attention. '_That voice…it's… it's'_ The girl with ebony hair raised her head and stared at the voice's owner, "Takashi" she finally said.

"Un" the stoic man grunted in reply

"I can't believe it's really you" Madoka was teary-eyed from the happiness that was Mori. She did something that the Host club members thought she would never do. She rushed to Mori's side at lightning speed and glomped him hard, enough to make the tall senior stagger.

"I've missed you and Toshi, so much" Madoka gave Mori a hug that was enough to break someone's bones. Good thing that it was the strong Mori that she was hugging to death, or else she would have the misfortune of sending someone to the hospital, not that she couldn't afford it mind you.

"Aa, me too" Mori smiled warmly, and patted the girl's head affectionately.

The Host club sans Hani froze in shock, the scene in front of them was unbelievable, and they have never seen anything like that before. –Well, maybe they had, but this was different, this more shocking than Kyouya's encounter with his "fiancé". With Madoka hugging Mori tightly, and Mori gazing at Madoka lovingly(?), with these evidences, all of them arrived at a single conclusion, and that is…

"Mori-senpai has a girlfriend?"


	3. A scene from a commoner drama

I'm really sorry for the long delay, I've been busy this past few months. Thesis, final exams, and graduation got in the way, and now I'm preparing for my board exams in December. So, I don't think I'll be updating much, but don't worry I'll still continue the story, _(if anyone is still interested) _and I'll update as often as I can.

* * *

"Mori-senpai has a girlfriend?" the host club chorused and their mouths agape.

Hearing the not-so-subtle exclamation of the hosts, Madoka released Mori from the death hug that she was applying.

"Ehh? Is that so?" Madoka's eyes dimmed for a moment, her shock was akin to the other hosts,and her brain is desperately trying to process the connection between the words "Mori" and "Girlfriend". Then all of a sudden a light bulb lit up and a cheeky smile was plastered in her face.

"I went away for three years and now you already have a girlfriend? And what's this about you having loads of fangirls? You've been busy eh? You sly dog you!" Madoka playfully poked Mori at the side, trying to pry for details.

"So who's the lucky girl? I bet she's one of your fangirls" Madoka asked but the tall male made a confused face, as if saying '_I don't know what you are talking about'._

Madoka stopped poking and pouted slightly. She thought that Mori didn't want to reveal his girlfriend, so she turned to the other hosts and asked them. "Hey, guys who is Takashi's girlfriend? He's being stingy and won't tell me."

Much to Madoka's surprise the host club simultaneously pointed at her.

"Who? Me?"Madoka asked incredulously.

The host club minus Mori nodded, Madoka stared at them for a minute and then turned red. She glanced down at the floor and covered her face, she was shaking a little. Tamaki saw this as a "Damsel-in-distress" moment, and so he stepped up to "save" Madoka.

"I see you prefer the wild type fair maiden. Do not be embarrassed, for this is perfectly normal. All ladies go through this." Though Tamaki had said that with compassion, in his mind he still couldn't comprehend how anyone could resist his charms and choose someone like Mori, who is the polar opposite of him. He wasn't looking down on the senior or anything, after all the stoic senior has his own following. The host king was just really disappointed that he had failed to entertain a lady.

Tamaki went to Madoka's side and tried to console her. "Come now don't cry" Madoka shook her head and clutched her stomach.

"Pfffffttt! I can't hold it in anymore"

And so the host club received their second shock for the day. Madoka wasn't crying out of embarrassment, but from laughing hysterically.

"Gyahahahaha! I'm Takashi's girlfriend? Too weird! Gyahahaha! That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard in my entire life!" Madoka laughed some more and kept banging on the table. The host club was pretty sure that she had finally lost it.

After a few minutes of hysterical laughing…

"You really didn't have to laugh that hard you know, even I'm starting to feel bad for Mori-senpai." Hikaru said truthfully.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make fun of him" Madoka apologized while wiping her tears and stifling her laughter. "It's just that what you guys said is really funny. I've known Takashi since I was small, and to me he's nothing more or less than a childhood friend."

Madoka's words were like arrows that pierced Mori's chest one by one. No one in the room noticed that he was in pain, since he looked so calm and nonchalant on the outside.

"Childhood friends can never be lovers, it's just too weird. Isn't that right Takashi?" Madoka glanced at Mori for approval. The tall senior nodded but deep inside he was already coughing up blood, that last statement had finished him off.

"Anyways, I'm surprised that Takashi is a member of this club. Now I know why vice-captain is upset." Madoka crossed her arms and faced Mori once again. "So why are you here? I don't think you'd join this club without someone prompting you to. I bet it was Mit-chan that put you up to this huh?" She was upset because her precious friend, whom she had not seen for almost 3 years, had been fooling around instead of refining his swordsmanship. Of course, Mori did no such thing, but Madoka didn't know that and now she is blaming the loli-shota senior for Mori's behavior.

"No, Mitsukuni did not ask me to join." Mori replied with a very serious tone. "I am here because I wanted to follow him."

"So you would follow him to the depths of the earth is that it?" Madoka was glaring at Mori, the cheerful atmosphere tensed. It was hard to believe that the two were hugging each other minutes ago.

At the other side of the room…

"Oi oi oi, what's with the atmosphere? This looks exactly like a scene from a commoner drama. Two lovers were having a sweet moment, and then one of them says something stupid, the other one gets mad, and then the two starts to bicker. And they completely forgot that they just had a tender moment seconds ago." Hikaru whispered to the other hosts. Everyone was crouching down and talking in whispers because they didn't want to add to the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. In the end, the one who got mad first storms off, leaving the other one dumbfounded, and then he follows the one that got mad. It's very cliché" Kaoru whispered back to Hikaru.

"Why do you know this kind of stuff? Don't tell me you watch dramas on your spare time." Haruhi asked

"Of course, where do you think we get the material for our brotherly love act? Even we run out of fresh ideas every now and then. When that happens, we just turn on the television and then boom! Inspiration!" Hikaru explained

"It's thanks to these commoner dramas that our brotherly love can continue to entertain our guests. If you want we could include you in our act as well, then we'll have a love triangle" Kaoru suggested

"Nice one! That'll definitely sell with the fangirls. And Haruhi could pay her debt faster in this way. It's a win-win scenario, so what do you say?" Hikaru winked and did a thumbs up

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine on my own. " Haruhi rolled her eyes. The offer was tempting, but her sanity comes first before everything else.

Haruhi observed her surroundings. Tsuchiura and Mori were glaring with each other, well Tsuchiura was, Mori was just standing there looking a bit lost. The twins were having a bet whether Tsuchiura would walk out or not, Hani looked distressed, Tamaki was panicking, and then lastly she focused her eyes at the abnormally calm Kyouya. He was busy writing something in his notebook. '_How can he stay calm in this kind of situation?'_

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san Mori-senpai is being scolded! What should we do?" Tamaki asked Kyouya aka "Mother". Surely, the host club's mother can solve this problem. Kyouya has yet to encounter a problem that he cannot solve.

"Don't worry, someone's taking care of it." Kyouya replied without looking at Tamaki. He was actually busy computing the host club's earnings and expenditures for the day. _'Today's profits were just so-so, maybe I should implement one of Renge's suggestions. I'll consult her later.' _

Back to Mori and Madoka…

"What if Mit-chan jumped off a cliff, would you jump of as well?" Madoka was hurling a lot of questions that involved hypothetical situations like world domination. She was about to ask Mori something hypothetical again, when she felt something was tugging her skirt.

"What?" Madoka snapped, she turned to her side and saw that it was Hani who was doing the tugging. The small senior was teary-eyed and looked sad, probably from the hypothetical situations that Madoka had accused him of doing in the future or he was simply upset because his friends were arguing in front of him.

"Ah! Mit-chan sorry about that, Do you want something?" Madoka asked

"I'm sorry, Mado-chan. I joined the host club first so, It's my fault why Takashi is here, please don't be mad at him" Hani pleaded with large, sad, teary eyes that can melt even the coldest of hearts, and Madoka was no exception.

"Mit-chan…I'm sorry…and it's not your fault…you just did what you wanted to do." Madoka apologized. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was sniffling.

"I was just…I was just worried that …that…Takashi joined out of obligation because of your family ties. I'm sorry!" Soon enough, the two of the started crying and hugging, which earned a lot of sweat drops from the other hosts.

"It's seems that most rich people are melodramatic like Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said

"No way! We're nothing like the idiot lord" Hikaru and Kaoru protested.

"What do you mean "nothing like him"? Remember the time that you two had a fake fight? It had so much drama, even I was fooled." Haruhi recalled the said event, which annoys her even up to this day.

"Oh yeah, how could we forget? That was a lot of fun, maybe we should do it again sometime" the twins grinned impishly.

"Whatever, just leave me out of that next time" Haruhi dead-panned.

Meanwhile, Mori was just standing there and looked even more confused. It seems that his existence was forgotten, but fortunately he didn't care about such things. He was glad that everything was returning to normal.

"Ahem"

Everyone turned at the source of sound and saw that it was Kyouya who made the throat clearing sound. "I'm glad that misunderstanding was fixed, but there are some things that I need to clarify."

"What is it Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked

"Our dear guest seems to have some misconceptions on how the host club works." Kyouya closed his notebook and turned to Madoka.

"Misconceptions? Don't you just play and have tea with girls?" Madoka asked. She was now curious on the inner workings of the host club.

"We also eat cake!" Hani interjected.

"And that too" Madoka added.

"That maybe how others perceive our club, but we actually go deeper than that." Kyouya adjusted his glasses and began to explain.

"I'm sure all of us here have their own burdens to carry, and at some point we get tired from carrying those. Here at the host club we provide an oasis for our tired guests, so that they can stand up again and carry on. Sometimes all you need is a glimpse of a certain individual to keep you revitalized."

"I see, so that's how it is. I have no idea that you guys were doing something noble. I'm sorry for misjudging your club." Madoka bowed her head to show her sincerity of apology.

"Kyouya-senpai made us sound like we're saints." Haruhi whispered to the twins

"That's Kyouya-senpai for you, he can convince anyone that black is white and white is black" Kaoru whispered back to Haruhi

"Now that's out of the way, do you have any more questions?" Kyouya asked Madoka

"I have one last question. All of you are called hosts right?" Madoka started, and Kyouya nodded.

"Then why is Fujioka called a host? Shouldn't she be called a hostess instead, since she's a girl?" Madoka finished her question.

All mouths hung wide open and everyone went into panic mode. To the hosts Madoka was like a terrorist that planted bombs that needed to be diffused every now and then. The host club's long day had yet to end.


	4. A lie for the sake of the club

Hello! I just want to thank all of you for reading this fanfic of mine, and also special thanks to those who faved, alerted, and reviewed my fic.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are love :3

* * *

"Oh…You're joking…ahahaha…it's very funny, calling Haruhi a girl…haha…" Tamaki laughed nervously, Madoka had just stepped on a land mine, which placed them in a delicate situation. One wrong move could mean the end of Haruhi's host club days.

"Isn't she funny guys?" Tamaki turned to the equally anxious host club for back-up.

"Ye…yeah…very funny…haha"

"I wasn't joking, that was a serious question" Madoka said. She looked at the host club and saw their nervous expressions. "What's the matter? You all look tense."

"Nothing! Everything is fine and peachy" Tamaki replied abruptly. "We thought you were trying to make us laugh, because you called Haruhi a girl..ehehe"

"What's so funny about calling a girl a girl?" asked Madoka

It was now up to the host club's resident mine sweeper, AKA Kyouya to take care of this mess. "Pardon my rudeness, but I believe that you are mistaken". It was in situations like this that made Kyouya shine the most.

"Our Haruhi is a male, his looks may have confused you. But don't worry you are not the only one, this happens all the time." Kyouya flashed a cool smile and he looked very convincing.

The host club believed that Kyouya could solve any problem, and smooth talk his way out of anything. After all, he is the host club's cool type.

"No, I can't be wrong on this one. I spent my middle school years at an exclusive for girls, and I've seen many types of girls. I know a girl when I see one" stated Madoka proudly.

The host club paled at Madoka's words, they needed to do something about the situation.

"Err…can you excuse us for sec? I need to talk to the club" said Tamaki.

"Uhh…Okay?" Madoka was not sure what was going on, but she let them have their meeting anyway.

The host club huddled to the farthest corner away from Madoka. Delicate matters needed a good game plan, and a good plan is something that is needed to be discussed with everyone.

"Hmm…This may be a tough one." Kyouya mused

"Can't we just tell her the truth and be over with?" asked Haruhi

"No we can't! Too many people already know your secret. We can't afford to add another one" said Tamaki.

"Well, Kyouya-senpai could just threaten her like he did with Casanova-kun" suggested Hikaru.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That strategy could only work against families with minor wealth and pedigree. Tsuchiura Madoka's family is far from that, their financial status, influence, and even lineage, is at par with our own families. A big scandal would arise if I were to do that sort of thing. " said Kyouya.

"What should do then?" asked Kaoru

"Don't worry I have a plan" Kyouya's eyeglasses gleamed evilly as he discussed his plan. At this point Haruhi was no longer interested in the conversation. She was preoccupied with the grocery's timed sale. _'If I leave now will I be able to catch up with the sale? They're having a 50% off on eel, and they say that eel is a good source of energy.'_

"And so, to cut things short, we will be guilt tripping her" Kyouya finished explaining.

"But, isn't that a bit mean?" asked Hani, he was Madoka's childhood friend as well. Seriously tricking his friends was something that he did not enjoy.

"Haruhi's secret is more important!" said Hikaru without a morsel of regret in his voice. Unlike Hani, he enjoys tricking people, especially his friends.

"I agree, though I feel a bit guilty, but family comes first" decided Tamaki, Haruhi was his "daughter" after all. "I'm sure Tsuchiura-hime will be alright, right Mori-senpai?"

". . ."

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay team! Let's do our best! Break!" shouted Tamaki as if he was the quarterback. They marched back to Madoka, determined to face her once again.

"Oh you're done. What was that all about?" asked Madoka, she hated being left out, because being left out of a conversation was a bit lonely.

"How do we tell you this…where to begin?" replied Hikaru, he looked like he was concerned about Madoka, but that was just acting.

"Enough with the cliff-hanger just the tell me already" said Madoka impatiently.

"You see by claiming that Haruhi is a girl, you've managed to trample on Haruhi's "pride as a man" Tamaki paused for dramatic effect and then continued. "Ah, If only he didn't have those big doe eyes, and girlish face, you wouldn't mistake him as a girl. He's saddened by that fact. "

"He's really upset, isn't that right Haruhi?" chimed the twins

"Huh? Not really" replied Haruhi absent-mindedly, her head was still on the timed sale.

"He's just being polite, but he's actually quite bothered." Kyouya patted Haruhi's shoulder and flashed a bright fake smile.

Haruhi froze on the spot, that smile was not a good sign, it meant that Kyouya was not pleased.

"Excuse me, but I have to go back to accounting the host club's profits, I may have miscalculated something" said Kyouya with a bow. "And Haruhi, depending on how things would turn out, I might your help with accounting."

Haruhi groaned. She knew what Kyouya was up to.

"So you mean to say that I made a mistake?" asked Madoka with disbelief. The twins and Tamaki nodded.

"No! I refuse to accept it!" said Madoka stubbornly.

She glanced at Haruhi and examined her. Haruhi looked upset just as the host club had insinuated. Although it was not because of her, but because of Kyouya possibly increasing Haruhi's debt, nevertheless Madoka had thought that it was her fault.

'_Maybe Haruhi is like me, always misunderstood when it comes to gender. But she really does look and sounds like a girl, and I'm __**always **__right about this kind of thing. Gah! I'm so confused!'_ thought Madoka as she rubbed her head in frustration. _'I guess I'll have to ask him then' _and so she decided to turn to the person that she trusted the most.

"Takashi! Is it true that Haruhi is a boy? Did I really make a mistake?"

All eyes were now focused at Mori. He had a shocked expression that said "Why me?" He was so used to being a background character, that situations like this daunted him. He glanced at the host club and all were looking at him like he was some kind of a Messiah.

'_Please lie for us, keep Haruhi's secret safe'_ their eyes seemed to plead at him. On the other hand, when he turned to look at Madoka, he was met eyes that had absolute trust and faith in him.

". . ."

Initially, he had planned on staying silent during the whole ordeal. He reasoned that staying silent was different from lying, but now the silence that he valued a lot was not an option. He had to pick and talk.

To lie or not to lie? To betray or to protect? Madoka or the Host club? To anyone that is not Takashi, the logical choice would be the Host club. Even though it consisted of just 7 members, it was still an organization/family and Madoka was just one person. All for the common good is what one would say, but for Takashi, Madoka was the one person he swore he'd never lie to. He was presented with two difficult choices.

"…yes…it is true…Haruhi is a boy" answered Mori dreadfully, he had picked the logical choice.

"Oh" said a deflated Madoka

"I'm sorry" apologized Mori, his eyes not meeting Madoka's.

"You don't have to apologize, silly, I'm not that upset" Madoka thought that the apology was for making her upset. She smiled at Mori to show that she was alright, but the senior stayed silent, his apology was actually for lying at her.

Madoka faced the other hosts and bowed for the 2nd time "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble".

"Ehh? Just like that?"The host club chorused.

"Is my apology not enough?" asked Madoka worriedly.

"Ah no, not that. We didn't expect that you'd give in so easily"

"Takashi said that Haruhi is a boy, so it must be true. I believe in him" grinned Madoka. She trusted Mori so much that the thought of him lying to her had not once crossed her mind.

"Unbelievable" said Tamaki with disbelief. "If I've only know that, then we would've let senpai explain from the start"

"This misunderstanding would have ended sooner" chuckled Madoka.

The host club sighed with relief, they have managed to fool Madoka. All was well, especially for Haruhi, her secret stayed safe, and she doesn't need to worry about her debt increasing. But not everyone was happy with the outcome, Mori was silently sulking, lying to Madoka had left a bitter taste. Staying in the same room with Madoka had made him uneasy, his conscience could not handle the guilt.

Nobody in the room seemed to have noticed his discomfort though, their attention was caught by something else.

"Excuse me, is Tsuchiura Madoka here?"


	5. Appearance of the third point

Hi guys! I should've uploaded this chapter days ago, but we my internet connection decided not to cooperate.

I also decided to make a Fanart and profile for Madoka, please check it out if you have some time. It's in my Dev Art: http:/saemi-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/30992126#/d3j8aqf

Please Enjoy :D

* * *

"Excuse me is Tsuchiura Madoka here?"

After three knocks, a head popped out of the 3rd music room's large doors.

"Oh! There you are"

A young, relatively tall male stepped inside the room. He had black spiky hair, and wore peculiar clothes which consisted of kendogi and hakama. The astonishing thing about him is that he resembled a certain, sulking senior. This was no surprise since he was none other than…

"Satoshi!"

Morinozuka Satoshi, captain of the middle school Kendo club, member of the middle school Karate club, and more importantly, Morinozuka Takashi's younger brother.

"Yo!" greeted Satoshi with a refreshing smile

Seeing Satoshi at the door, Madoka flung herself at lightning speed and delivered Satoshi the same bone crushing hug that she gave the older brother a while ago. But unlike with Mori, the supposed hug ended up knocking over the poor boy.

*Thud*

Satoshi fell down with Madoka on top of him. Neither one got seriously hurt, since both are highly trained in the martial arts.

"Sorry, I forgot to hold back. I got overly excited back there" said Madoka as she stood up and offered her hand to Satoshi.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you were that excited to see me." Satoshi took Madoka's hand and hoisted himself up. "I thought that you've forgotten me."

"Why would you think that?" asked Madoka

"I've been waiting all day for you, but you never came" pouted Satoshi

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to see you, but I ah…" Madoka scratched the back of her head and blushed a bit. "I've gotten lost. It took me so much time to locate the high school kendo club, and this room. And then something came up." She felt embarrassed, even though she said that getting lost and asking for directions doesn't measure one's pride, she still felt that she had let down Ouran.

"Well why don't I be your personal school tour guide? Ouran has a lot of new places, they've just recently remodeled the school, so I don't blame you for getting lost" grinned Satoshi.

"They've remodeled the school! No wonder I got lost" stated Madoka happily "My pride as an Ouran student is still intact!"

"Did they really remodel the school?"Haruhi asked the other hosts. They were quietly listening to Madoka and Satoshi's conversation, due to lack of anything productive to do.

"Yeah, I guess. But it wasn't anything big, not enough to make one lose his way" replied Kaoru nonchalantly

"Satoshi-chan is just boosting Mado-chan's ego. She takes a lot of pride in a lot of things, and being an Ouran Academy student is one of them." Informed Hani

"Whoever heard of a proud student getting lost in his own school? Only an idiot would make that kind of mistake" laughed Hikaru. Kaoru elbowed him slightly for the rude comment.

"You probably should watch what you say" whispered Kaoru. Hikaru quirked his eyebrow, it was rare for Kaoru to chastise him.

"Why? I don't think she heard me, just look at that ridiculous expression on her face." Hikaru pointed at the happy duo. The two were chatting and laughing without a care in the world. Rainbows and sparkles were being emitted from Madoka and Satoshi's aura. "It's like they have a world of their own."

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about him" Kaoru discreetly pointed to his left with his eyes. Hikaru followed his twin's gaze and understood what he meant.

A massive dark, negative aura was being given off by Mori. He had a sour expression on, and looked very menacing.

"Err…Only innocent, lovely, adorable beings would get lost. That is why as members of the host club we should help these charming people find their way, right Mori-senpai?"asked Hikaru. He was trying to appease Mori's "anger".

The tall senior did not reply, he wasn't really listening to anyone, therefore he hadn't heard Hikaru badmouthing his precious childhood friend. He was too busy being upset at himself to notice his surroundings.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Mmm?" Mori blinked and snapped out of his stupor. The swell of negative aura around him dissolved, and everyone was looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong Takashi? You don't look so good" asked Madoka worriedly, she finally stepped out of the "happy barrier" that she and Satoshi had set-up.

"Yeah, you have this scary look on your face" Satoshi imitated his brother's expression.

". . ." Mori kept silent, he did not want to lie to Madoka again.

"The girls offered him lots of cake today and he ate every single one" lied Hani.

It was up to him to cover up his friend, since the person himself can't do it. "You should go get some fresh air. Do you want me to go with you?"

Mori shook his head and declined the offer "I'll go by myself." He immediately left the room, he needed to go to somewhere quiet to calm himself.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Madoka asked Hani, concern was etched on her face.

"These things happen all the time, it's nothing to worry about. A little fresh air is all that Takashi needs, and he'll be a-okay in no time." guaranteed Hani. He was telling the truth this time. Fresh air had always worked wonders for him, and he was positive that this was what his best friend needs for the time being.

"Okay, if you say so" replied Madoka with a bit of uncertainty.

"Don't worry so much, Taka won't be easily defeated, not even eating too much cake can beat him! He's invincible!" Satoshi exclaimed proudly, with sparkles in his eyes. For him his brother was like a superhero. "Come on, I'll show you around school"

"Alright, but I forgot to do something important, I'll have to do that first" said Madoka

Madoka went over to Haruhi's side and apologized. "Fujioka, I'm sorry for saying those mean things. I did not realize that we're kindred spirits" Madoka clasped Haruhi's hands.

"We're kindred spirits?" asked Haruhi, she was not sure what Madoka was talking about.

"Yes, we are the same. Most of the time, people mistook me for a boy, because I'm abnormally tall for a girl, have hobbies that boys enjoy, and umm…have a boyish physique" admitted Madoka bashfully.

"Wahahaha! She just admitted that she's flat-chested!" the twins cackled

"Sh…shut up! I wasn't talking to you two!" barked Madoka, her face was beet-red. The twins laughed some more.

"Now now it's not proper to make fun of other people's deformity. Not all can be perfect like me" Tamaki arrogantly lectured the twins. He was about to rant some more, but Madoka cut him off by glaring at him.

"Ahem" Madoka cleared her throat and then continued. "Thankfully, my face is rather effeminate and so people pass me of as a bishounen or a beautiful boy. Still, beautiful or not, a boy is still a boy. So yeah, I know how you feel"sighed Madoka.

"Flat-chested"

"Zip it!"

"What's so great about having big breasts? I think it's heavy and it would just get in the way of training" asked Satoshi innocently.

Kaoru looked aghast, it was as if Satoshi said something ridiculous "What is this brother? Did I hear right? Are my ears not deceiving me?"

"No, I heard it as well" replied Hikaru, he looked serious "Boy how old are you?"

"Uhh…14?" Satoshi hesitantly answered. He had a feeling that he' said something wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

"Holy smokes! You're already that old but you're still so innocent" The twins shook their heads with disapproval.

"Come grasshopper, we shall educate you on the ways of the world" the twin devils began advance to Satoshi's side, only to be blocked by Madoka.

"Hell no! I won't allow you twin fiends to corrupt Tochii's mind" snarled Madoka as she shifted to her battle stance "You'll have to defeat me first!"

"No thanks, we'll pass" said the twins. They were not interested on getting beaten up, especially by Madoka, who rumors say that her strength is equivalent to ten men.

"But, Tsuchiura I still think that Satoshi-kun should know about this kind of stuff. People will make fun of him if he stays innocent. It's for his own good" explained Kaoru. He made teaching perversion sound like a righteous deed. He was trying to manipulate Madoka into agreeing with them.

"I am not falling for that one!" Madoka crossed her arms and then glared at the twins. "Things like these are supposed to be learned on his own!"

"You're just worried that Satoshi-kun over there won't like you anymore if he learns the truth."

"Well, I think Madoka-chan is perfect just the way she is. My feelings for her will never change" declared Satoshi proudly. The whole room became silent, Satoshi had unknowingly confessed that he liked Madoka.

"Satoshi…you…"

"Eh? AHHH!" He suddenly realized the gravity of his words "What I meant is that Madoka-chan is perfect just like my brother! I admire her the same way as I admire Taka, nothing more, nothing less!" he tried to mend his words but he was totally ignored.

Madoka glomped-tackled Satoshi and then ruffled his hair affectionately "Aww…that's so sweet. Thanks!" Satoshi blushed. He had missed Madoka's bear hugs.

"Hoh~ An unexpected confession! The third point finally appeared, and now the love triangle is complete! Who would've thought that it'd be between brothers?" The twins joked

"Stop teasing him, he was just trying to cheer me up. I already told you that childhood friends could never be lovers" admonished Madoka, she was still hugging Satoshi.

"Madoka-chan, you can release me now." said Satoshi, he was slightly hurt at Madoka's words.

"Ouch! A sudden rejection! She and Haruhi are really kindred spirits" said Hikaru

"Yeah, in more ways than one" affirmed Kaoru.

"Ooops, sorry" Madoka released Satoshi from her patented bear hug.

"Umm…maybe we can go on our tour now?" suggested Satoshi

"Sure, let's go then!" said Madoka happily, she linked her arm in Satoshi's. "It was nice talking you all, I had fun…I guess?" She wasn't sure if fun was the right word to describe her host club encounter.

"Be sure to come back when we are open. We'll be serving you better next time" urged Kyouya he was in businessman mode.

"If I feel like it" Madoka waved off and then left with Satoshi.

"I can't believe that she actually had fun. Her definition of fun must be warped" concluded Haruhi.

"Don't say that Haruhi. I think Tsuchiura-hime was just lonely." chided Tamaki, although he himself couldn't believe it either. Haruhi's secret was almost exposed and that was not fun. "We should thank Mori-senpai for his gallant save later. If it wasn't for him, Haruhi's secret would've been discovered."

For once, everyone agreed to what Tamaki had suggested. Tamaki was very pleased with the club's reaction, it's not every day that whole club didn't question his decisions.

"And with that, the club is dismissed. All of you can go home" announced Kyouya, much to the host's delight.

While everyone was busy packing their things, Haruhi approached Hani and asked him, "Senpai can we talk privately? I want to ask about Mori-senpai."


End file.
